Fan de JJ Goldman
by Sandrine Lupin
Summary: un petit délire qui implique les persos d'Harry Potter et le chansons de JJ Goldman [ch8, Petite Marie, Francis Cabrel]
1. Il changeait la vie

_Coucou_

_Je me suis taper un petit délire hier et franchement, je me suis bien marré, alors si vous aimé dites le moi, et j'en ferai d'autres dans le même style._

Disclaimer : La music appartient à Jean Jacques Goldman, les persos appartiennent à JKR et moi j'ai juste bidouillé les paroles.

**Il changeait la vie **

C'était deux p'tit bonhomme

Rien que deux p'tit bonhomme

Qui pensaient que leur vie 

Etait une grande farce

Ils faisaient des petits tours,

Et des petites blagues aussi 

Et pensaient qu'avec Peeves

Ils étaient tous les rois

Ils y mettaient leur temps

Leur talent et leur cœur

Ainsi passaient leur vie 

Au milieu de nos rires

Et loin des maraudeurs et des grandes retenues

Inspirés jours après jours 

Des pires attrocités

Ils changeaient la vie

C'était une p'tite sorcière

Rien qu'une tout p'tite sorcière

Qui pensaient que savoir 

Etait un grand trésor

Elle faisait plein de sort 

Si précis si parfait

Que nous nous référions 

A chaque fois à cette fille

Elle y mettait du temps 

Son talent, son ardeur

Ainsi passait sa vie

Au milieu de Poudlard 

Et loin de ces beaux discours des grandes théories

Inspiré jours après jours

Des livres de la bibli, 

Elle changeait la vie


	2. Puisque tu pars

_Coucou, c'est encore moi._

_J'ai essayé de faire une chanson sur Sirius sur Puisque tu part, mais j'ai pas réussi sur sa mort, alors cette chanson se passe juste après le procès de Sirius, et c'est mon petit mumus adoré qui chante._

_Je remercie tous les revieweurs de leur soutient et si vous êtes toujours aussi enthousiastes j'ai prévu une autre chanson… sur « elle a fait un bébé toute seule », je vous en dit pas plus. Sur ce, place a la chanson_

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, la musique appartient à JJG, et j'espère qu'aucun des deux ne m'en voudra de leur emprunter leur œuvre, je ne fais pas de sous avec tout ça, mon but est seulement de faire rire mes lecteurs.

**Puisque tu pars**

Puisque l'ombre te gagne

Puisqu'il n'est pas de prisons

Au delà des lois

Qui fasse de toi ce que tu n'est pas

Puisqu'il faut apprendre 

A défaut de le comprendre

A rêver l'innocence

Et vivre dés ton absence

~~~~

Et Puisque je penses

Comme une intime évidence

Que parfois même toutes les preuves

Sont pas forcément réelles

Puisque c'est ailleurs 

Que se trouve la solution

Et puisque nous t'aimons trop pour te croire coupable

Puisque tu pars

~~~~

Maintenant les gens te mènent 

Ou d'autres âmes plus cruelles

S'auront te torturer

Et expier tout tes pêchers

Que ça te punisses

Mais que tu restes le même

Si tu te trahissais nous t'aurions tout a fait perdu

~~~~

Garde cette chance

Que nous t'envions en silence

Cette force de penser 

Que le plus beau reste a venir

Et loin de nos vies, 

Comme l'innocence est acquise

Sache qu'ici reste de toi comme une empreinte 

Indélébile

~~~~

Malgré drames et larmes 

Pauvres et dérisoires âmes 

Parce qu'il est des douleurs 

Qui ne pleurent qu'a l'intérieure

Puisque ta maison 

Aujourd'hui c'est la prison 

Dans ton exil essaie d'apprendre a revenir

Mais pas trop tard

~~~~

~~~~chœur~~~~

Dans ton histoire

Garde en mémoire

Notre amiti

Puisque tu part

Dans ton histoire

Garde en mémoire

Notre amiti

Puisque tu part

~~~~

J'aurais pu crier 

Oublier toutes ses fautes

Tout quitter sur un simple geste 

Mais je ne l'a pas fait

J'aurais pu donner 

Tant de preuves d'amiti

Mais tout ce que je pouvais 

Ca n'était pas encore assez

Pou t'libérer   x3              oh oh   x3


	3. Elle a fait un bebe toute seule

_Coucou, c'est encore moi._

_J'ai essayé de faire une chanson sur **« elle a fait un bébé toute seule »** et ça devient :  _Ils ont fait une connerie tout seuls._ Il s'agit des jumeaux avec un petit bout d'Harry a la fin___

_Je remercie tous les revieweurs de leur soutient et si vous êtes toujours aussi enthousiastes j'ai prévu une autre chanson… sur « elle attends » et « envole moi » je vous en dit pas plus. Sur ce, place a la chanson_

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, la musique appartient à JJG, et j'espère qu'aucun des deux ne m'en voudra de leur emprunter leur œuvre, je ne fais pas de sous avec tout ça, mon but est seulement de faire rire mes lecteurs.

Ils ont fait une connerie tout seuls

Ils ont fait une connerie tout seuls

~~~~

Ils ont choisi le thème dans un bouquin,

Et l'ont appliqué avec soin. Mais…

~~~~

Ils ont fait une connerie tout seuls

Ils ont fait une connerie tout seuls

~~~~

Ils ont fait comme les scientifiques

Mais ont fait une bourde astronomique

Ils ont fait une connerie tout seuls

~~~~

Ils ont cours… toute la journée

Ils ont cours… de décembre en ét

De la méta., à la botanique

Des ingrédients, aux baguettes magiques

Et ils bossent, bossent, bossent, même au petit déjeuner

~~~~

Ils ont fait des farces tout seuls

Ils ont fait des farces tout seuls

Ils vivent seulement pour ça

Pour faire rire tout le monde          ouhouh

Ils ont fait des farces tout seuls

~~~~

Ils ont cours… toute la journée

Ils ont cours… de décembre en ét

La potion, méta, et la défense

Et les copains qui pleurent des heures sur les devoirs

Ils assument, sume, sume, leur nouvelle célébrité.

~~~~

Ils ont cours… toute la journée

Ils ont cours… de décembre en ét

De la méta., à la botanique

Des ingrédients, aux baguettes magiques

Et ils bossent, bossent, bossent, même au petit déjeuner

~~~~

Ils me hibouent quand ils ont mal,

Quand ils sont trop punis

Je leur raconte ma vie, et mes aventures

Je les fait rire

Un peu comme un petit frère,

Un peu réconfortant

Quand ils pleurent

Puis leurs conneries c'est presque les miennes

Puisque j'les sponsorisent

Ils ont fait une connerie tout seuls

***************************************

_Bisous et a bientôt _

_sandy_


	4. Elle attend

_Coucou,_

_Me revoilà pour une autre chanson. Je sais pas si vous aimez toujours, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de reveiews (merci a Tatiana Black qui est la seule a m'avoir reviewer) pour la chanson d'avant. Si vous aimez plus dites le moi, j'arrête le massacre.___

_Alors  la prochaine qui est presque finis ce sera sûrement « envole moi »  _

  
Il attend que le monde change  
Il attend que changent les temps  
Il attend que ce monde étrange  
Se perde et que tournent les vents  
Inexorablement, Il attend  
~~~~~~  
Il attend que l'horizon bouge  
Il attend que changent les gens  
Il attend comme un coup de foudre  
Le règne des anges innocents  
Inexorablement, Il attend  
~~~~~~  
Il attend que la grande roue tourne  
Tournent les aiguilles du temps  
Il attend sans se résoudre  
En frottant sa baguette en bois  
Inexorablement, Il attend  
~~~~~~  
Et il regarde des photos  
Et lit des histoires d'avant  
D'maraudeurs et de grand cerf blanc  
Où ils font les 400 coups  
Et il s'invente une famille  
Entre un parrain et son ami  
D'attention et d'grande déclaration  
Plus important que tout le reste  
Aussi grands que ceux qu'il attend:

--------------------- 

Le dernier vers parle d'Harry et ses parents 

_ N'oubliez pas la petite review, ca fait toujours plaisir ~_^_

_Bisous_

_sandy_


	5. Comme toi

_Coucou,_

_Me revoilà pour une autre chanson. Je sais pas si vous aimez toujours, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de reveiews (merci a Tatiana Black qui est la seule a m'avoir reviewer) pour la chanson d'avant. Si vous aimez plus dites le moi, j'arrête le massacre.  
  
Alors la prochaine qui est en correction ce sera sûrement « envole moi »   
  
_

Il avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux platine,  
A côté de sa mère et les mangemort autour,  
Il pose un peu inquiet aux sombre manoir, des jeuxdusors  
La photo n'est pas claire, mais on peut y voir  
Le malheur en personne et le Lord Voldemort   
Il aimait les sang pur, surtout Bulstrode, et Parkinson  
  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi   
Comme toi que je regarde tout bas   
Comme toi qui dort en rêvant à quoi  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi  
  
Il allait à l'école Poudlard a Pré au lard,  
Il apprenait les livres il apprenait les sorts  
Il haisait  les moldus et les povre sangs de bourbe  
il aimait son pouvoir, il était Serpentard,  
Il obéissait surtout, et craignait son père,  
Et il serait sûrement bientôt un mangemort de Voldemort.  
  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi   
Comme toi que je regarde tout bas   
Comme toi qui dort en rêvant à quoi  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi   
  
Intermède musical   
  
Il s'appelait Draco et n'avait pas quinze ans  
Sa vie c'était noirceur cauchemar et ombre tout l' temps  
Mais d'autres gens en avaient décidé autrement       (-- Dumbledor)  
Il avait tes yeux clair et il avait ton age  
C'était un petit garçon de sang pur et très snob  
Mais il n'est pas née comme toi ici et maintenant  
  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi   
Comme toi que je regarde tout bas   
Comme toi qui dort en rêvant à quoi  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi   
  
_  
N'oubliez pas la petite review, ca fait toujours plaisir   
  
Bisous  
  
sandy  
  
_


	6. Envole moi

_Coucou,_

_Me revoilà pour une autre chanson. Si vous aimez plus dites le moi, j'arrête le massacre.  
  
Alors la prochaine je sais pas ce que se sera, si vous avez des suggestions je verai ce que je peux faire  
_

**Harry qui parle a son père :**

Minuit se lève en haut des tours  
Les voix se taisent et tout devient aveugle et sourd  
La nuit camoufle pour quelques heures  
Le parc et puis la foret interdite  
  
J'ai pas choisi de naître celui  
Qui sauvera le monde de la magie   
J'm'en sortirai, j'me le promets  
Et s'il le faut, j'emploierai des moyens illégaux  
  
Envole-moi {3x}  
Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau  
Envole-moi {2x}  
Remplis ma tête d'autres visions, d'autres sorts  
Envole-moi  
  
Pas de question ni rebellion  
Règles du jeu fixées mais les dés sont pipés  
il a tenté, de me tuer  
Y'a jamais de moment pour m'reposer  
  
J'ai pas choisi de vivre ça  
Entre la vérite, la peur ou l'abandon  
J'm'en sortirai, je te le jure  
A coup de livres, je franchirai tous ces murs  
  
Envole-moi {3x}  
Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau  
Envole-moi {2x}  
Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots  
Envole-moi  
  
Me laisse pas là, emmène-moi, envole-moi  
Croiser d'autres gens qui pourront m'aider  
Envole-moi, tire-moi de l  
Montre-moi ces autres voix que je ne sais pas  
Envole-moi {3x}  
Regarde-moi bien, je ne leur ressemble pas  
Me laisse pas là, envole-moi  
Avec ou sans toi, je n'finirai pas comme ça  
Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi...

_  
N'oubliez pas la petite review, ca fait toujours plaisir   
  
Bisous  
  
sandy  
  
_


	7. NOTE

Euh, j'ai deux idées de perso pour la même chanson, je voudrais votre avis :

_**Elle vit sa vie par procuration** _

avec **Dobby **en perso principale ou avec **McGonagall**.

Je sais pas lequel est le mieux, alors j'attends vos avis.

Merci d'avance.

sandy


	8. Petite Marie

_Coucou, c'est re-moi. Alors aujourd'hui c'est pas Jean, jacques, mais Francis Cabrel qui m'a inspiré, j'espère que ca vous plaira comme même. Sinon j'aimerai savoir si vous voulez les chansons originales avec avant ou après la chanson trafiqué pour pouvoir s'y référé. Merci à tout mes revieweurs...  
__Voilou._

__

_Albus D qui chante par rapport à Harry_

**Mon petit Harry :**

Mon petit Harry, je parle de toi  
Parce qu'avec ta p'tite cicatrice  
Et tes petits cris  
Tu as versé sur nos vies,  
Un immense espoir

Mon petit Harry, je me bas pour toi,  
Pour que dans dix, onze ans de ça,  
Tu te retrouve à l'abri,  
De ce con de Voldie,  
Et de tous ces mangemort

Refrain :

Je viens d'Poudlard,  
Et les sorciers entre eux,  
Ne parle que de toi,  
Du survivant,  
Qui à détruit Voldie,  
Et de se cicatrice.  
La fin d'la guerre, est un grand soulagement

Mon petit chérie, le but de ta vie,  
C'est la bataille avec Voldie,  
Au fond d'toi tu le sait,  
Nous on t'aime comme tu es  
Et on a confiance en toi.

Mon petit Harry, je t'attends transi,  
Dans mon école de sorciers ,  
Le vent de la nuit froide,  
Me renvoie la promesse, que j'avais faite pour toi,

(NdA Dumbledore à promis à Lily et James, qu'il n'arriverait rien à Harry, lorsqu'il sont rentré dans l'ordre du phénix , simple supposition de l'auteur)

Refrain

Dans la pénombr' de ton placard  
Mon petit Harry, m'entends-tu ?  
Je n'attends plus que toi,  
Pour le battre

Dans la pénombr' de ton placard  
Mon petit Harry, m'entends-tu ?  
Je n'attends plus que toi,  
Pour le battre

Refrain

_une petite review fait toujours plaisir...._

_gros bisous_

_sandy_


End file.
